This application relates to an actuation mechanism for an auxiliary power unit door.
Auxiliary power units are utilized in aircraft to supply power before the aircraft is in flight, and in some conditions, during flight. An auxiliary power unit is often provided by a relatively small gas turbine engine, and located in the tail cone of the aircraft. Air is necessary for operation of the auxiliary power unit. Thus, an inlet door is selectively opened to allow air to flow into an inlet duct, and then to the auxiliary power unit. To reduce drag, the door is typically closed when the auxiliary power unit is not operating.
An actuating mechanism for the inlet door must be able to articulate within a housing mount as the inlet door moves. In addition, the housing wall through which the actuation mechanism extends, must have a fireproof seal.
In the prior art, a fireproof enclosure has typically been provided around the actuation mechanism. Thus, the total assembly is relatively large and complex.